


Csókok egy fa alatt

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 2 hónapra, Dean élete egy nagy szappanoperává válik, F/M, Fluff, Kansas város, LÀSD A JEGYZETET A FIC VÈGÉN ARCHIVE WARNINGSÈRT, M/M, Popcorn, beszédek, csókolózás, de mivel szerencsés ez nem tart sokáig, ebédszünet, egy fa miatt, egy hagyomány, egy kidíszített fa, egy kis angsttal, egy kis homofóbia, egy mondat erejéig, egy telefon hívás, egyébként Charlie Európában van cserediákként, gimnázium AU, házi feladat, most már csak random dolgokat tagolok a ficből, mozi est, nyafogós!Dean, népszerű!Dean, parti, rózsaszín italok, suli szekrények, szavazás, ui az spoilereket is tartalmaz, összeillő nyakkendők, ők mind diákok
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Van egy régi hagyomány Kansasben, emiatt Dean <em>sokat</em> nyavajog, Cas egy ideig türelmesen hallgatja, majd minden egy hatalmas szappanoperává változik. <strike>és mindez egy hülye fa miatt</strike></p><p> </p><p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4790177">ENGLISH VERSION</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Csókok egy fa alatt

**Author's Note:**

> Ez nem egy sorozat része, viszont ez a fices füzetem 2. fice  
> Itt található az [első](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4487106) és a [negyedik](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4692839)
> 
> Eredetileg angolul írtam, de aztán egy éjjel lefordítottam magyarra.  
> a beta [Fonetti](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonetti/pseuds/Fonetti) volt (kinek nagy köszönet jár, mert a fordításaimat nem szoktam átnézni ~~hisz erre van ő~~ és általában éjjel írok, így az eredmény legtöbbször egy viszonylag jól lefordított, de helyenként magyartalan mondatokkal megtűzdelt valami)

Van egy régi hagyomány Kansasben. Minden év minden októberében, egy nap a helyi gimnázium rendez egy partit a helyi parkban.  
Ennek az oka az, hogy ott van egy fa, amit még az iskola legelső tanulói ültettek. Ezt ünnepelvén minden diák és tanár kiöltözik, elmegy a partira és szórakozik. Van zene, sok-sok kaja és az említett fa, a diákok által feldíszítve. A hagyomány része még, hogy a partit egy kis ceremóniával kezdik.

A ceremónia egy kis színpadon van a kidíszített fa alatt.  
Négy kiválasztott diák megy fel a színpadra. Kettő a tanárok által választott –a legokosabb fiú és lány - és kettő a diákok által választott –leginkább a legismertebb lány és fiú-.  
Ők beszédeket mondanak és aztán valakinek meg kell csókolnia valakit. A csók leginkább a két ismert tanuló között történik. Ez az egész egy nagyon nagy klisé, de ez senkit se érdekel, mert így tudják manipulálni egymást, segíteni lányokat vagy fiúkat, akinek tetszik valaki és még szórakoznak is egy jót.  
És amúgy is, ki akarna belekötni egy régi hagyományba?  
A válasz majdnem mindig senki.

~-~

Két hét volt hátra a partiig, amikor Dean nekidőlt iskola folyosói szekrényének és frusztráltan sóhajtott egyet.  
\- Mi a baj, Dean? – kérdezte Castiel, vele szemben állva, könyvekkel a kezében – Egyes lett a történelem dolgozatod? Mondtam, hogy kéne néha tanulnod vagy tudla-  
\- Nem, nem lett egyes. Én csak… Ma van a szavazás és már csak… mennyi, két hét van hátra a hülye fa napig?  
\- Oh – Castiel mindössze ennyit mondott.  
\- Ja, de legalább-  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy ez ma volt… - ahogy beszélt, átrakta a könyveket a bal kezébe.  
\- Mi? Ez a reakciód?  
\- Igen Dean, ez a reakcióm. Miért?  
\- Én itt épp szenvedek!  
\- Oh, persze, elfelejtettem. Te utálod.  
\- Igen, utálom!  
\- Mert „ez egy hülye kibaszott régi hagyomány tele nyálas csajos dolgokkal” – mondta Castiel miközben szabad kezével idézőjeleket formált.  
\- Ezt biztos valami okos és jóképű valaki mondta.  
Castiel megforgatta a szemét, de mielőtt bármit is mondhatott volna, egy szőke lány sétált el mellettük egy nagy vigyorral az arcán  
\- Tippelj, hol voltam, Winchester. És hogy kire szavaztam.  
\- Cseszd meg Jo! – kiabálta Dean a lány után, de ő csak nevetett és elsétált – Hogy az a szemét *****.  
\- Dean, ez csak egy csók.  
\- Nem érdekel, ezért még megfizet.  
\- Dean, kérlek, ne kezdj megint egy szívatás háborút.

-~-

Az eredmények másnap, ebédidőben jöttek ki.  
Ahogy mindig, Dean, Castiel, Sam, Jess, Jo, Ash és Chuck a szokásos asztaluknál ültek, amikor egy fiú felállt egy közeli asztalra és elkezdte kihirdetni a kiválasztottak nevét. Az egész étkező figyelt. Amikor a fiú Castiel nevét mondta, Sam és Chuck vállon veregették őt, míg az asztaluknál lévők tapsoltak és ujjongtak.  
Az utolsó név Deané volt.  
\- Nos, megérte rád szavazni – mondta Ash egy hatalmas mosoly kíséretében.  
\- Te is rám szavaztál?! – kérdezte Dean.  
\- Haver, mindenki ennél az asztalnál rád szavazott – mondta Sam egy ötös szintű ugyan-kérlek-arccal.  
\- Utállak titeket – morogta az idősebb Winchester, ahogy dühös pillantásokat küldött barátainak. Ők csak nevettek rajta.  
\- Én nem – mondta Castiel, Dean házija mögül.  
\- Mi?  
\- Én nem szavaztam rád.  
\- Kösz, de te egyáltalán nem szavaztál, nemde?  
\- Szavaztam.  
\- Kire?  
\- Nem mondom el. – és tovább írt.  
\- Oh, hirtelen milyen titokzatos lettél – kezdte Jo.  
\- Kire szavaztál? – folytatta Ash.  
Ebben a pillanatban a következő órára hívó csengő felcsendült és mindenki ment a saját dolgára.

-~- 

\- Szal jössz? Héj, Cas! – Dean elhúzta a kezét Cas arca előtt – Haver, itt vagy?  
\- Természetesen igen.  
\- Nem válaszoltál a kérdésemre – mondta, ahogy becsukta a suli szekrényét. – Jól vagy?  
\- Igen, bocsánat, csak gondolkoztam.  
\- Voa, haver, ne csinálj ilyet túl gyakran. Nem tesz jót az agyadnak.  
\- Mi volt a kérdés?  
\- Mivel apa nincs otthon és péntek van, tudnánk egész éjjel filmeket nézni, meg minden. A többiek jönnek. Akarsz jönni?  
\- Igen, szeretnék.  
\- Okés, később találkozunk – mondta és elindult football edzésre.

-~-

\- Ez volt a legrosszabb horror film, amit valaha láttam. – ásított Jo.  
Sam és Jess a karosszékben, Dean, Jo és Cas a kanapén, míg Ash és Chuck a földön ültek.  
\- Más is éhes? – kérdezte Ash miközben felállt és kinyújtóztatta a hátát – mert én majd éhen halok.  
\- Én is – mondta Jo és Chuck.  
\- Van egyáltalán kajánk? – követte őket Sam és Jess a konyhába.  
\- Nem akarom a következő hétvégét – nyafogta Dean és kortyolt egyet a söréből. Ő és Cas a kanapén maradtak.  
\- Ne már Dean, nem lesz olyan rossz.  
\- Mondod te. Mer neked csak mondanod kell egy beszédet, mosolyogni és ácsorogni kell. Nem kell megcsókolnod valakit, akinek a nevét se tudod.  
\- A neve Cindy és Dean, néha még a szex partnereid nevét se tudod.  
\- De attól ez még mindig nem fair! – mondta és a hangja kezdett egyre nyafogósabb lenni. Lerakta az üres üveget az asztalra.  
\- Ez csak egy csók!  
\- De _kötelező_ csinálnom. Köteleznek, hogy csináljam.  
\- Oh, ne már, túl fogod élni. Szinte állandóan csókolózol valakivel.  
\- Igen, de azért, mert meg akarom csókolni őket. Nem azért, mert tetszem nekik és sok barátjuk van, akik segítenek nekik megnyerni egy szavazást!  
\- Dean. Ez. Csak. Egy. Csók. – mondta enyhén mérgesen – Pont, mint ez. – közelebb hajolt Deanhez, egészen addig, míg össze nem értek ajkaik. Mindössze csak egy rövid találkozás volt, de amikor Castiel elhúzódott, ajkaik még mindig majdnem érintkeztek. -Látod?- kérdezte rekedtes, mély hangon.  
Válasz helyett, Dean megcsókolta Cast és egyik kezét a tarkójára rakta.  
Mikorra Jo visszatért a szobába, Dean Castielen feküdt és elmélyülten csókolóztak.  
\- Végre! – mondta Jo, leginkább csak magának, aztán kikiabált – Végre egymásra találtak!  
Dean Castiel vállába rejtette az arcát, aki csak kíváncsian figyelte Jot, miközben a többiek is visszatértek a szobába és elfoglalták helyüket.  
\- Adjatok helyet galambocskák – mondta Jo ahogy háton böködte Deant. Az idősebb Winchester leszállt barátjáról és mindenki ugyanúgy ült, ahogy a nasi szünet előtt. Kivéve, hogy majdnem mindenkinek volt egy tál popcorn az ölében.  
\- Szóóóval – kezdte Ash – Ki csókolt először?  
\- Ezt el nem mondom – fújtatta Dean morcosan.  
\- Tudtam, hogy Cas volt! –kiáltotta Jo – Most már gazdag picsa vagyok – énekelte.  
\- A picsával egyetértek. – morogta Ash.  
\- Héj! Igazságosan nyertem!  
\- Ti most… - kérdezte Dean ahogy a kezeibe temette arcát – Oh, istenem, tényleg utállak titeket.  
\- Mindig ezt mondod – vigyorgott Sam – De tudjuk, hogy igazából szeretsz minket.

-~-

A következő héten Castielnek valami tudományos versenyre kellet mennie, ezért ő és Dean nem igen találkoztak. Az idő múlt és mielőtt észrevették volna, megint péntek volt és ők Deanék kanapéján feküdtek és smároltak.  
\- Kérlek, ne csináljátok a nappaliban – lépett Sam a szobába, tenyerével eltakarva szemeit – Vagy legalább ne akkor, amikor itthon vagyok – leült a karosszékbe – Szóval… közeledik a nagy nap.  
\- Ne is mondd – mondta Dean és nekidőlt a kanapé háttámlájának.  
\- Ti fogtok csókolózni a színpadon?  
\- Nem, nem ugyanakkor leszünk a színpadon és amúgy is mindenki arra számít, hogy ezt a Cindy csajt csókolom meg. Ó, basszus! – rögtön Castielre nézett – Ugye nem baj, Cas? Mármint én-  
\- Nem baj, Dean.  
\- Biztos? – kérdezte aggódva.  
\- Természetesen igen. Miért mondanám, ha nem így lenne?  
\- Király – mosolygott és megcsókolta őt.

-~-

\- HÁT PERSZE, HOGY EZ NEM OKÉ! – kiabálta Charlie a telefonba.  
\- Hé, nyugi – mondta Dean, mikor vissza tudta rakni a telefont a füléhez – Ez nem nagy dolog.  
\- Ez nem nagy dolog?! Dean, kb ha egy hete vagytok együtt és most meg fogsz csókolni valami lányt az egész suli előtt! Castiel előtt! Ha nem lennék több ezer kilométerre, megütnélek!  
\- Charlie, komolyan, ez csak egy csók és mindenki arra számít, hogy ezt a Cindy csajt csókolom meg. Tudod, a nagy footbalista/szurkolólány klisé.  
\- Ó. TE. JÓ. ÉG.  
\- Mi van?  
\- Tudod a nevét.  
\- Mi? És?  
\- Soha nem tudsz neveket.  
\- Ah, ez csak azért van, mert Cindy barátai egész héten engem zaklattak. Emlékszel egy névre, amikor folyton azt hallod.  
\- Ez nem számít. Említetted így őt Castielnek?  
\- Talán…?  
\- ÚRISTEN!  
\- Mi van?!  
\- Azt hiszem, nem biztos vagyok benne. Cas azt hiszi, hogy tetszik neked ez a lány.  
\- Mi? Ez hülyeség. Amúgy is Cassel vagyok. Mit érdekel engem Cindy?  
\- Haver, gondolkodj el rajta. Amit Castiel lát, az az, hogy; egy, emlékszel a lány nevére; kettő, meg fogod csókolni a lányt; három, Cassel még nem csináltatok nyilvánosan együtt semmit mióta együtt vagytok; négy, néha olyan dolgok miatt is panaszkodsz, amik nem is igazán zavarnak, szóval lehet, hogy meg akarod csókolni a lányt. Talán úgy tűnik, hogy tetszik neked a csaj és Cas meg csak egy barát kiváltságokkal.  
\- De én nem és ő nem az! Cas okos, ő is tudja. És azt mondta, nem baj, ez csak egy csók.  
\- Persze, mert nem akar önző lenni vagy megmondani neked, hogy mit csinálj, hisz már nagyon jól ismer téged.  
\- Nem tudom, mit mondjak, Charlie.  
\- Ne mondj semmit, csak csókold meg Cast holnap az alatt a hülye fa alatt és tudni fogja, hogy rá van szükséged. Vagy beszélj meg vele mindent négyszemközt, mint a normális emberek… Nézd Dean, bocsi, de mennem kell. Csak ne csinálj semmi hülyeséget, oké?  
\- Ja, igen – épphogy csak suttogja  
\- És hívj fel a parti után! ’éjt!  
\- ’éjt csodabogár! – lerakta a telefont, majd mormogta magának – Jézus, mikor vált az életem egy nagy gagyi dráma műsorrá?

~-~

Amikor Castiel másnap felkelt, kicsit hányingere volt. Talán azért, mert előző este nem vacsorázott, vagy, mert aznap volt a fa nap. Természetesen, nem akarta, hogy Dean megcsókoljon valaki mást. A dolog fájt, de eldöntötte, hogy jól fogja kezelni. Valamint azt is, hogy nem fog kölyökkutya tekintettel nézni Deanre a csók előtt. Az gyerekes lenne. Meg amúgy is, nem is kell látnia a csókot. De még így is volt valami. Egy kis irritáló dolog. _’Dean miért tudta a lány nevét?’_

Castiel a parti előtti szabadidejét olvasással töltötte. El _kellett_ foglalni magát. Amikor eljött az idő, átvette az öltönyét. Semmi különleges, csak fekete nadrág, fekete zakó alatta fehér ing, egy zöld nyakkendővel.

Mikor elért a parkhoz, már mindenki ott volt. Elkezdte keresni Deant. Mikor meglátta őt, a szeplős fiú épp Cindyvel beszélgetett. Úgy tűnt, élvezték egymás társaságát. Castiel oda akart menni, de egy tanár megfogta a vállát.  
\- Castiel! Végre itt vagy! Azt hittük, nem jössz el. Kezdődjön a parti! – mosolygott és elkezdte tolni Castielt a színpad felé.

\- Miután a tanár felhívta mindenki figyelmét, Rachelnek –Castiel társának- adta a mikrofont és a lány elkezdte a beszédét.  
Castiel mellette állt, nézelődve. Deant a színpadhoz közel találta. Ő Cindy mellett volt és nem volt rajta a kék nyakkendője. A sötét hajú fiú szíve összeszorult. A nyakkendők Dean választásai voltak. Deané egyezett Castiel szemszínével és oda vissza.  
Véletlen is történhetett, de Dean mindig azt mondta „Véletlenek nem történnek csak véletlen”.  
Szóval igen, Cas azt gondolta, hogy ez jelentett valamit. Dean nem viselte a nyakkendőt… Ez egy jel volt arra, hogy…? Castiel nyomban lehunyta a szemét, és amikor kinyitotta, elnézett a tömeg fölé és a tájat nézte. A fák egy hónapja elkezdték hullatni leveleiket. A fű zöld és helyenként kicsit sárgás volt, barna-sárga-piros levelekkel borítva. Ez a kép nyugtató, de mégis élénk és gyönyörű volt.  
Castiel nem figyelt Rachel beszédére és alig vette észre, mikor a lány abbahagyta a beszélést.  
Cas csendesen sóhajtott, fejben elköszönt a tájtól és a gyönyörű levelektől, átvette a mikrofont Racheltől és elkezdte beszédét.

Amíg beszélt, a tömegben nézelődött. Jó volt beszédmondásban, már jó párat mondott ezelőtt.  
Végzett, a tömeg tapsolt, ő és Rachel elhagyták a színpadot.  
Rachel odament a barátaihoz, de Castiel maradt a színpad közelében. Csak állt ott, nézte a leveleket a lábánál. Nem nézett fel Cindy beszéde közben, majd később Deané közben se. Csak haza akart menni, befeküdni az ágyába és olvasni.  
Azt kívánta, bár soha ne csókolta volna meg a zöld szemű fiút. _’Évek múlva valószínűleg majd csak nevetünk ezen’_ gondolta, de kicsit sem érezte jobban magát, mert abban a pillanatban még baromira fájt.

~-~

Amikor Dean felébredt a fa napon, az óra délután hármat mutatott.  
Egész éjjel videojátékozott és akár délután ötig vagy hatig is aludt volna, ha az öccse nem ébreszti fel.  
Miután hozzávágott Sam fejéhez egy párnát, elment lezuhanyozni.  
Útján a fürdőbe felkapta a telefonját és majdnem küldött egy sms-t kék szemű barátjának arról, hogy mennyire utálta azt a napot, de aztán úgy döntött, hogy az nem lett volna jó ötlet. Furcsa volt nem elmondani Castielnek minden gondolatot, ami megfordult a fejében.  
Amikor Sam elment Jessicáért, Dean elkezdett felöltözni a partira. Szimpla öltöny és egy kék nyakkendő.  
Azért azt választotta, mert a színe emlékeztette őt Castiel szemére. És baromira szerette a kéket, oké?  
Amikor megmutatta a kék nyakkendőt Samnek, öccse elsietett, csak hogy egy zöld nyakkendővel térjen vissza és azt mondja „Fogadok, hogy Casnek sincs nyakkendője.” Szóval vettek egy zöldet Castielnek.  
Az akkor volt, miután Dean odaadta Castielnek a nyakkendőt és a sötét hajú fiú hazament, amikor Sam és Jess elmondták a szeplős fiúnak, hogy a nyakkendőik passzoltak és hogy milyen aranyosak lesznek majd a partin.  
Dean arca elvörösödött –leginkább a dühtől, ha tőle kérdeznéd- és egész este nem jött ki a szobájából.

Dean a tükörben nézegette magát, ahogy befejezte az öltözködést.  
Egyet kellett értenie Joval. Jól nézett ki öltönyben, és még ha nem is ismerte volna el, szerette viselni.  
Főleg a kék nyakkendővel.  
Olyan volt, mintha kicsit Castiel is vele lett volna.  
Összeszedte magát és elvezetett a partihoz. Kivételesen nem késett. Volt valami, amit el kellett intéznie, még a beszéde előtt.

Majdnem húsz percig keresgélte Cindy, mire végre megtalálta őt. A lány nem fogadta valami jól, amikor a szeplős fiú elmondta neki, hogy Castielt akarta megcsókolni helyette a színpadon.  
Pontosabban ráöntötte rózsaszín italát Deanre és elszaladt.

Újabb tíz percbe telt megint megtalálni Cindyt. Deannek el kellett magyaráznia a lánynak sok mindent.  
Például hogy „Nem, nem Cindy miatt jött rá, hogy meleg, főleg, mert nem meleg, hanem bi és már egy jó ideje tudta” és hogy „Nem, nem házasodnak össze Cassel” és satöbbi.  
Beszélgettek és nevettek, mintha mi sem történt volna. Mintha Deannek nem kellett volna levennie a nyakkendőjét a puncs miatt.  
Találkoztak Cindy és Dean barátaival, beszélgettek és ettek.  
A szeplős fiú barátai gyilkos nézéseket küldtek felé, de Jo volt az egyetlen, aki megjegyzést is tett.  
A zöld szemű fiú épp Cindyhez beszélt, arról, vajon mikor kezdenek, mikor egy tanár felszólalt a színpadon.  
-Hölgyeim és uraim, diákok és tanárok! Mindenki, aki ma ünnepelni jött ide. Szeretném…  
Dean nem figyelt oda, amint kiszúrta Cast. Alig vette észre, ahogy Cindy közelebb vitte őt a színpadhoz. Túl elfoglalt volt, a legjobb barátját vizslatta.  
Castiel csodálatosan festett, és a zöld nyakkendő, a kék szemeivel… A szeplős fiú _tényleg_ kedvelte a szemeit. Próbálta elkapni Cas tekintetét, de ő a tömegen túlra bámult. Aztán mikor ő kezdte a beszédet, előrelépett párat. Az ottani fényekkel _annyira_ angyalinak tűnt, Dean szinte látni vélte a szárnyait.  
Amikor az ”okos duó” távozott, az ismerteken volt a sor. Dean kissé csalódott volt, mert még mindig nem találta a sötét hajú fiú tekintetét, mert ő a lábait nézte.  
Dean beszéde után a tanár korábbról megszólalt egy mindentudó hangon –ő azt gondolta, mindent tud, pff-  
\- Nos, itt az idő a csókra. Ki fog megcsókolni kit?  
\- Mondhatok valamit a csók előtt? – kérdezte Dean egyik leglehengerlőbb mosolya kíséretében.  
\- Am, persze.  
\- Ehhez egy kis segítség kell… -a tömeget nézte, mintha gondolkodna, de aztán tekintete a színpadtól nem messze állapodott meg. – Igen, a csinos, sötét hajú fiú a zöld nyakkendővel és kék szemekkel.  
Castiel azonnal felnézett, meglepettséggel és értetlenséggel az arcán.  
\- Igen Cas, rólad beszélek. Húzd ide a segged!  
Castiel odasétált Deanhez és Cindyhez.  
\- Tudom, hogy mindenki arra számít, hogy a gyönyörű Cindyt csókolom meg. – itt rámosolygott az említettre – Látott bármelyikőtök engem a parti elején? Fogadok, igen, de nem mindenki. Szóval elmondom, hogy volt egy kék nyakkendőm. Pont, mint ennek a fiúnak a szép szemei. De _valaki_ –ennél megint Cindyre nézett – _véletlen_ rám öntött egy nagyon rózsaszín italt szóval azt le kellett vennem. Nagyon szerettem azt a nyakkendőt. És néézzééétek, Casnek van egy zöld nyakkendője. Zöld, mint a szemem. És srácok, mind tudjátok, hogy kerülöm a csajosan nyálas pillanatokat. Ó, de még mennyire! De ez a szem-nyakkendő egyezés nem véletlen volt. A véletlenek nem véletlen történnek! – odafordult a sötét hajú fiúhoz, eldobta a mikrofont, Cas arca köré simította a kezeit és megcsókolta őt.  
\- Köszönöm Dean – mondta a kék szemű fiú, mikor eltávolodtak, de homlokaik még összeértek.  
\- Náh, ez csak egy csók egy hülye fa alatt – mondta, de Castiel látta a szemeiben, hogy ez nem volt igaz.  
Le se tojva a többieket, még egyszer megcsókolták egymást.

u.i.: amikor Dean és Cas csókolóztak a színpadon, Ash, Jo, Sam, Jess és Chuck ujjongva tapsoltak. Jo még le is fotózta őket és elküldte a képet Charlienak. És amikor valaki megpróbálta bekiabálni, hogy ’köcsög buzik’ Jo az illető felé dobta a fél pár magassarkúját.  
Egyébként a mikrofonos tanár arckifejezése felejthetetlen volt.

**Author's Note:**

> **~ARCHIVE WARNINGS~**
> 
> Mindent, amit kellett, tagoltam. A sztorinak boldog vége van.
> 
> **~o~**
> 
>  ***** itt eredetileg Dean azt mondja ’That son of a bitch’, de mivel hirtelen nem tudtam, mire fordítsam, kedves barátom, egyben legnagyobb ellenségem, a Google fordító segítségét kértem. Az meg azt mondta rá ’son of a bitch’ = ’kurafi’. ~~Egy jó fél órás nevetés után (mármint most komolyan, képzeld el Deant, amint ráordítja valakire, hogy ’TE KURAFI!’ enyhe szájcsücsörítés, meg mérges arc, gyilkos tekintet, meg minden :D ) eldöntöttem, hogy ezt nem használom, és inkább merítek valamit saját kútfőből.~~ Időközben kedves Megantől kapott plusz információk miatt már elkezdtem elfogadni a fordítást, de még nem vagyok megbékülve vele.
> 
> Még mielőtt posztoltam a ficet, újraolvastam és találtam valamit, ami valószínűleg nem egyértelmű.  
>  Az ebédszünetes jelenetnél Castiel nem Dean háziját csinálja, hanem azt másolja.
> 
>  ~~Valamint, ha valakinek van egy jobb ötlete a 'prank war' (itt most 'csíny csata') fordítására, annak nagyon örülnék, mert se én, se a bétám nem tudtunk jobbal előrukkolni.~~ Megan ismét a segítségemre kelt, a mostmár a történetben is olvasható 'szívatás háború' az ő ötlete. :) Ezúton is még egyszer köszönöm a segítségét!  
>  És még egy dolog. Ahol Jo azt mondja, 'gazdag picsa vagyok' ott eredetileg 'ritch bitch' van, de magyarul sajnos semmi olyanra nem tudtam gondolni, ami ugyanígy összecsengene és még a jelentést is megtartaná :/


End file.
